GoblinTerror
by Osborn
Summary: Peter Parker ofcourse.


Goblin terror

"Parker…PARKER! Why the HELL haven't you gone to the scene of the crime yet?!?" J Jonah Jameson gave a vigorous look to Parker. Thirty minutes ago J Jonah Jameson had asked Peter Parker, to go to the scene of a crime. Where a man had been dressed in nothing but green, and flying what appeared to be a metal hang glider.

"Yes Sir, I am on my way now." Peter being the one and only web slinger thought that he would go and check it out. Not as Peter Parker, but as the Famous Spider-Man. "What am I going to do when Mary Jane finds out that I am still masquerading as Spider-Man. She would just kill me, even though she knows that I can't abandon my gift, IF that's what you'd call it." He said to himself while he was flying through the air, from building to building, due to his subatomic web fluid he made.

When he arrived he notices that the culprit was still around taunting the citizens. Flying around them like Buzzer's stalk their prey. You could hear the man yelling "Spider-Man where are you! Spider-Man where ARE you! You CAN'T hide from me SPIDER-MAN! 

At this time, Spider-Man had set up his camera across the street at a nearby ledge. "Hide now why would I hide. That is so not like me." He says talking to the Goblin, making sure he lures the Goblin towards the camera for the pictures. Because after all this is how he makes a living. Then the Goblin from out of the blue just leaves. "HaHaHaHaHa." The Goblin laugh's at Spider-Man, like it was just a game to him. 

Later after Parker got back to the Daily Bugle, JJ called out for him in what sounded like a bellow. Not knowing what to do, Parker got the pictures from earlier and threw them at JJ. 

"What is this, you call this photography, this is shit"! Being disappointed at Parker. "But sir those are pictures about the Green Goblin and Spider-Man, I thought that you wanted…" Just then JJ said he "wanted pictures of Spider-Man doing those criminal things that he does. He's a MENACE that's what he is, A Damn menace." Saying that brought back the memory, of when spider-man killed Caption Stacy, although, it wasn't his fault. 

At this time Robbie had entered JJs' office. "Mister Jameson we need to talk. Hi Peter, how is Mary Jane" pushing him out the door not giving him a chance to answer. Peter stayed outside the door listing to what Robbie was telling Jameson. Not realizing that he was late for his date with his wife Mary Jane. Peter in a frantic motion scrambled for the nearest elevator. Then it hit him he was on the twentieth floor, so he took the best way out…the nearest window. Crawling up to the roof he quickly changed into spider-man where he could swing freely without being too obvious.

Parker, on his way to met MJ at Lings Fine China Restaurant stops by a flower shop, three doors down, to pick up two dozen rose's. "Yes I just know that she'll love these, she'll totally dig'em." Having not seen her in three days, very captivate to see his wife. 

"Peter…Peter over here" MJ uttered with gladness. 

"Oh MJ I missed you so much, it hasn't been the same without you". MJ put her finger on his lips.

"Peter, what I need to tell you is important." She pauses as if worried what he would say. "I got the job." She hugged him so tight that he couldn't believe that she was going to take the job. "Sure it's good money, but what about each other…being at home…being there. That's all gone now. If it wasn't for this stupid job I had, I could support the both of us." Thinking to himself with a Fake smile on his face. "That's great Honey I'm so happy, it's what you always wanted." Felling bad because he only meant--it was what she always wanted. Inside he was hurting.

They sat down and ate dinner. About thirty minutes had passed when Peter got this tingling sensation. It was his spider-sense warning him of danger. He knew right then what to do. That was getting MJ to a room and seal it with his web fluid! Soon as he shut the door and sealed it shut, the Green Goblin threw five goblin bombs at the restaurant. With all the commotion he was able to slip into his spider-man costume unnoticed. Swinging into action Spider-Man shot both the web cartridges and hit the glider right in the two side burners making the glider do a kamikaze. With his skills the Goblin went straight for spider-man. Spider-Man with his spider sense dodged the glider just in time; at that moment Peter noticed that he was heading for the other two survivors'. With his quick judgment & reflects he pulled on his web string still attached to the glider, jerking the Goblin back he landed up against the rubble. Peter wanted to get some information from him, but he was too late he had already left. The ambulance showed up, the police got statements from the other three survivors'. 

"It was awesome the Green Goblin threw some bombs, the place went up, then out of no where Spider-Man! comes and saves the rest of us" One patron said talking as if he never saw spider-man before. "That's what happened officers" MJ said with a rough tone Being upset at Parker. 

Going to check on MJ Peter Parker quickly ducked behind the rubble; changed into his street clothes. It was to late MJ had already seen him as Spider-Man. The officer asked if Peter saw anything. "No officer I was in the restroom." Saying that in hopes that he would believe him.

"So mister Parker you were IN the restroom when this "Green Goblin" came out of the ski threw "Goblin Bombs" at the restaurant. Then tell me why was Mary Jane Parker in the only part of the establishment to not crumple." "Well officer it appears that Spider-Man sealed the room with that sticky stuff he has." As Parker plays dumb not to bring attraction to himself. 

Around midnight at the Parker household: Mary Jane Parker hounds Peter about quitting as Spider-Man. "But honey you know that I can't quit being Spider-Man, it's who I am...it DEFINES me." "Ok look lets call a truce you stop being Spider-Man in nine and a half months. Then we raise a family, how does that sound?" MJ tried to get through to him. "Lets talk about that job you got MJ." Peter SO wanted to change the subject. 

About the time Peter and Mary Jane made up. They had just started getting intimate when all of a sudden the Green Goblin started making hackling noises. He was circling the Parker house. Peter wasn't too concerned because his spider sense hadn't gone off yet. Mary Jane on the other hand was frightened. "Will you please go and see what Norman Osborn wants. Why I remember when Norman was a good father to his two sons, Harry and Normie, why did he have to send them to France." Mary Jane wants to remember the good ole days, how she longs for those days. 

"Ok I'll go but as Spider-Man" Peter strokes his chin thinking for a moment. "No I'll go as Peter for you sweetie." 

Peter steps out of the house half naked. "Norman, what do you want? Why are you doing this? !!LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Peter yells out with all his might.

"Why am I doing this, because you forced my son's to turn against me. They won't even talk to me anymore; IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! You will pay for this Parker, not with your life, or your wife's life but with your children's lives. Your own flesh and blood will turn against you." As he is flying off he laughs and says one last good bye. 

"Till next time Parker, OH how is your Auntie MAY doing? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"


End file.
